new life same story
by deadman619
Summary: three friends get sucked into the naruto world and are firced ti adapt to there new surrondings. new friends. new betrayal and some oter stuff......PLEASE REVIEW!
1. wish come true

Another story that about……5 people will actually read and review it.

O well life isn't perfect.

Enjoy!

One happy morning on a Saturday a boy named Nick was lying in the sand at his beach cabin. Still very asleep nick just lay in the warm sand and stared at the ocean as the waves crashed against the shore and some seagulls flew around in the sky. After twenty minutes or so nick got up, brushed of the sand, and walked off down the beach dead silent as he thought about how cool it would be to be in the naruto world where he could actually do something instead of lay around and look at the ocean. After a few minutes of walking he walked up the beach to the sidewalk and through a back alley to get behind his cabin. He grabbed a large case and walked back onto the beach and off to where the houses stop. After a long walk to a special spot where the sand wall was and a bunch of shady trees nick stopped and set down the case, then he walked off and came back with a chunk of Styrofoam. Nick set up the Styrofoam and opened the case which contained a bow and some field point arrows. (Wow this is so boring.) After a good two hours of shooting at the Styrofoam nick put away the bow and climbed up the sand wall as the sun started to shine down onto it. Nick sat up there watching the tide go out and the seagulls pecking around when he was disturbed by to sets of voices. These two sets of voices were very familiar because they were of his best friends Mikey and Kelsey.

As Nick heard the voices it only took him a second to figure out a plan and jump off to hide in a fallen tree that still had all of its leafs. While he sat there he heard how Mikey and Kelsey wanted to be in the naruto world to. Then they started to talk about what ability's they would have like Kelsey wanted to be able to control sand like Gaara. Mikey wanted to have the Byakugan. Then a new question was added into the subject about naruto. Would they have there own demon? Kelsey said she would have a phoenix. Mikey on the other hand didn't want one. (GASP.) So after a few minutes Nick got tired of watching and was about to jump out and scare them when three portals opened and two people came out and grabbed Kelsey and Mikey and ran off through the portal and the third stayed, so nick ran through the bushes grabbed his bow case and jumped through without a second thought. After that everything went blank.


	2. one odd day

Well another chapter…

If you read this far than THANK YOU!!!

But if you just skipped the first chapter then….WHY!!!!!!!

Well please review!

Enjoy.

Recap……….

………………..

_Nick jumped into the portal and everything went black._

…………………………………………………………………………

(Nicks dreams)

_Nick stood starring at a room as one person bit someones neck._

_As the person turned around nick saw the blood dripping from the mouth of the person._

_Then Nick finally noticed something more._

_It was him._

…………………………………………………………………………………

Nick woke up in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night with his bow next to him. He was breathing hard as he remembered his dream. _**Wasn't that the same as the oblivion dream…when you become a vampire.**_ Nick thought this for a minute then he shook it off for a second to get his thoughts together. _**Ok so I'm in the forest, I might be vampire…awesome…..and it's the middle of the night. Guess I should try and get to a clearing or something.**_ Nick stood up and grabbed his bow then walked off in the dark. _**It would be better if I could see!**_ A second later everything turned a sort of blue but you could see everything and a strange aura was coming off of him. _**This is like hunters sight in oblivion!**_ So off nick went running like he couldn't before. _**Guess I got some vampire power stuff!**_ Finally nick made it to a road and started walking down it until he found a clearing and walked into it and got into a tree and waited till dawn. When dawn came Nick jumped out of the tree and walked off down the road until he saw some other people heading his way. So nick jumped off to the side of the road and hid in a bush watching the people as they walked by. But unfortunately the group stopped right in front of nick.

So Nick stood watching the three people and couldn't shake the feeling he knew them.

Of course they were no other than Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Nick sat there, and sat there, and sat there. So finally nick moved backwards and walked out onto the path from a different area. Then he walked right past them but unfortunately naruto has to be friendly…very friendly.

"HI!" Naruto said as nick walked past them.

"Naruto you don't have to say hi to everyone we see!" Sakura said.

"Hello" Nick said.

"So where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"No idea I don't have a place to go. Nick said

"We'll why not come with us back to the village!!!!" Naruto yelled happily dragging nick with him.

"Uhm….sure I guess" Nick said. So off nick was dragged to the village and off to a new life.

"So what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"My name is…….Cloud" Nick said.

"O well hi cloud my name is sakura!"

"And this is naruto and our leader Kakashi." She said pointing to the person as she stated there name.

"Hello" Nick said, waving at them all.

"There it is!" Naruto yelled pointing at Konoha.

"Wow its a lot bigger than I thought it was" Nick said. After a few more minutes of walking they made it to the gate. Two guards saw Kakashi and opened the gate.

"So this is Konoha" Nick said as he stared at all the houses and markets.

"Yep" Sakura said.

"I'm going to take Cloud to the hokage office so see ya later you two." Kakashi said waving to Naruto and Sakura.

"See Ya, Nice meeting you Cloud" Naruto said.

"Ya bye" Sakura said waving. So after the long walk through the town the two people made it to the hokage office. Kakashi knocked on the door of the office then walked in to a very bored Tsunade who was surrounded by paperwork.

"Excuse me, may I have a moment of your time?" Kakashi asked.

"Finally something other than paperwork!" Tsunade said with relief. "What is it?"

"Cloud here wants to become a citizen here at Konoha" Kakashi said pointing at Nick.

"Ya I have nowhere else to go…other than the forest….." Nick pleaded…not really.

"Ok you may become a citizen here at Konoha…but would you like to become a ninja?" Tsunade asked Nick.

"HECK YES!!!!" Nick answered almost as fast as the question was given.

"Ok….well you'll take an exam next week but until then well have Kakashi show you to where you'll be staying." Tsunade said handing Kakashi a key.

"Thank you" Nick said and bowed.

"Well let's show you to your new home shall we" Kakashi said. So after Nick got to his new home which had a bathroom, one bedroom, a stove, sink, and microwave, along with a living room Kakashi left and Nick was given a sum of money for food and clothes. So Nick went off to buy clothes and food. After a very small amount of time buying clothes (like 30 seconds) Nick went into the market and bought some fruit, instant ramen and some other things. Finally nick got back to his new home and put all the stuff away and ate an apple. Then he opened up his bow case but his bow was gone and instead there were 2 swords and some jars that were red.

"What the heck is this stuff" Nick asked himself. So he opened one jar and poured some stuff onto his hand. It was blood. (OMG.) So nick tasted it…and he drank some of it. Then Nick went off and went to bed.


	3. note

I feel no inspiration to make/continue my stories because I doubt anyone (besides one of my friends) cares about them…so unless my friend forces me to continue this will be the end…I guess…


	4. the rebirth of the storys

There is a chance I will continue my stories…but I want to know which one…or if I even should…so tell me what I should do.


End file.
